Von Schweinen und Hühnern
'Von Schweinen und Hühnern '''ist die sechste Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith und Dereks Schwester Nancy treffen sich in einer verfänglichen Situation, und ihr von Abneigung geprägtes Verhältnis ändert sich bis zu Nancys Abreise nicht. Derek leidet immer noch wie ein Hund unter der Scheidung und seinem zerstörten Verhältnis zu Mark und befolgt zu Merediths Leidwesen Nancys Rat, sich erst mal Freiräume zu verschaffen. Indes managt Cristina voller Eifer Dr. Burkes Operationsplan - mit verheerenden Folgen für Dr. Bailey... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Jillian Bach als Gretchen * Edwin Hodge als Greg Stanton * Liza Lapira als Noelle Lavatte * Francesca P. Roberts als Estelle Byrd * Embeth Davidtz als Dr. Nancy Shepherd Co-Stars * Patricia Bethune als Schwester Ginger * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Jeremy Rabb als Assistenzarzt #1 * Yvette Cruise als OP-Schwester * Martin Yu als Assistenzarzt #2 * Paula Weston Solano als Gynäkologieschwester * Jack Axelrod als sehr alter Mann Musik *'Cobrastyle 'von ''Teddy Bears *'My Patch '''von ''Jim Noir *'Young Folks '''von ''Peter Bjorn & John *'Notice '''von ''Gomez *'Life is Beautiful '''von ''Vega 4 *'Writings on the Wall '''von ''The Album Leaf Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Let the Angels Commit ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Danielle Howle and the Tantrums. Trivia * Fehler: Jeremy Rabb spielt in dieser Episode einen Assistenzarzt im dritten Jahr, obwohl er sonst immer den NA-Assistenzarzt Jeremy Bennett spielt. Interessanterweise trägt er trotzdem den Ausweis von Jeremy Bennett, obwohl er in der Episode einen anderen Charakter spielt. Intro Um ein guter, ein wirklich guter Chirurg zu sein, muss man großes Engagement zeigen. Wir müssen bereit sein, das Skalpell in die Hand zu nehmen und einen Schnitt zu machen, der vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht, mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichtet. Es geht darum, voll engagiert zu sein. Denn wenn wir es nicht sind, dürfen wir das Skalpell gar nicht erst in die Hand nehmen. Outro Es gibt Zeiten, in denen es selbst den besten von uns schwerfällt engagiert zu sein, und wir sind vielleicht überrascht, wie leicht wir uns davon abbringen lassen, Engagement zu zeigen. Das mit dem Engagement ist kompliziert. Andererseits überrascht es uns manchmal, wie engagiert wir sein können. Wahres Engagement erfordert Mühe und Opfer. Deswegen müssen wir es wohl manchmal auf die harte Tour lernen, unser Engagement wohlüberlegt einzusetzen. Zitate *George: Burke ist zurück und auf einmal teilt Cristina seine OPs ein. Für wen hält sie sich? Für Bailey? *Meredith: Sie hilft ihm nur. *Alex: Quatsch, sie nutzt das für sich aus. Keine Visite mehr. Sie assistiert bei jeder Operation von Burke und sie kommandiert andere Assistenzärzte rum. *Meredith: Ich finde ihr übertreibt, Leute. *George: Jetzt schreibt sie tatsächlich was an die OP-Tafel! *Alex: Vielleicht sollt ich mit Burke schlafen. *George: Okay, ich spiele Cristina für dich, wenn du für mich Izzie spielst. *Meredith: Okay. Derek hatte gestern Abend eine Frau in seinem Wohnwagen. Sie war hässlich, sehr hässlich. Eigentlich war sie groß und wunderschön. Und er war nackt. *George: Ohh, ähh. McDreamy war also in der McKiste mit einer McSchönheit? So ein McFiesling! Na, wie war das? *Meredith: Das war gut. *George: Cristina. Wirklich? *Meredith: Ja. *George: Ja? *Meredith: Ja. *George: Ja, weil... *Meredith: Genau wie Izzie, los! *George: Okay, ähmm. Callie, sie wird mir nicht verzeihen. Sie will nicht mit mir reden, sie hat mich fallen lassen. Mir ist das allerdings schnurzpiepegal. Verstehst du? *Meredith: Gut, denn du verdienst etwas Besseres. Wirklich. Du bist schließlich George. Das mein ich ganz Ernst. Echt jetzt. Echt jetzt. War das Izzies Optimismus? *George: Ja, typisch Izzie. *Meredith: Ohh, was ist nur aus uns geworden? *George: Wir sind jetzt die Typen, mit denen wir nie was zu tun haben wollten. *Izzie: Okay, was muss ich für Sie tun? *Bailey: Fangen wir mit dem an, was Sie nicht tun dürfen. Sie dürfen keinen Kontakt zu Patienten aufnehmen. Sie dürfen nie mit einem Patienten allein sein. Sie werden zwar gesehen, aber nicht gehört. Sie dürfen keine Behandlung durchführen und haben keinen Zutritt zum OP. Keine Vorbehandlung, keine Nachbehandlung. Nichts, was irgendwas mit einer OP zu tun hat. Sie haben nichts zu sagen und dürfen keine Meinung vertreten. Und Ihnen bleibt keine Wahl. Haben wir uns verstanden? *Izzie: Darf ich denn sonst irgendwas tun? Ich möchte mich nützlich machen. *Bailey: Tja, ich hab keine Verwendung für Sie. Sie müssen erstmal alles dafür tun, dass wir Ihnen wieder vertrauen können. Bis dahin werden Sie jeden Tag einem anderen Arzt zugeteilt. *Izzie: Gut. Bei wem bin ich heute? Dr. Montgomery? Ihnen? *Meredith: Dr. Bailey, Sie wollten mich sprechen. *Bailey: Ja. Dr. Grey! *Izzie: Meredith? *Bailey: Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass Stevens nur beobachten wird. *Meredith: Sie erwarten von mir... *Izzie: Was? Meredith? Meredith ist mein neuer Boss? *Derek: Dr. Stevens, Meredith, das ist meine Schwester Nancy. *Izzie: Oh, hi. *Meredith: Schwester? *Derek: Ja. *Meredith: Ohh, Sie sind eine von Dereks Schwestern. *Nancy: Ja, ich hab gewusst, dass Sie mich für seine Frau hielten, als Sie weggerannt sind. *Derek: Nancy ist zu Besuch aus Connecticut. Jetzt ist sie wieder auf dem Heimweg, und zwar auf direktem Weg. *Meredith: Tja, es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen. *Nancy: Okay. *Izzie: McDreamys Schwester ist McBiestig. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode